The Final Request
by Sporkey Anonymous
Summary: Tradition is the backbone of Yautja society. And no matter how much one may try to avoid it, it will always be there. For this particular female clan, tradition now becomes an obligation. Yautja culture, woo! Will add more - chapter 3 up!
1. Epilogue

'Ello again! :D I got a bit of a writing jag going so I wrote another short fic. More about Yautja culture. Enjoy :)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own the characters Sar'idikk and the mother, Peanutchan from DeviantArt owns Tituga. The rest of the universe belongs to 20th Century FOX and/or Dark Horse Comics.

**Note:** Pics of my fic and characters can be seen on my DeviantArt account. I use the same pen name there. ;)

* * *

><p>I looked up some Yautja vocab online, and added some of my own as well to this story. My words are marked by *.<p>

**WORD BANK:**

_Dai'chau_ = Daughter; endering term, informal*

_Mu'ksaya_ = Mother; endering term, informal*

_Ma'ch-paya_ = Matriarch; title, formal*

_Usl'cha-tkan_ = Final mercy; last request of dying of a Yautja*

_Ka'rik'na_ = A summoning; calling others together

_Lou'dte Kalei_ = Child maker

_Ki'dte_ = Enough; stop

_Mo_ = No

_Aseigan_ = Servant

_Cetanu_ = God of Death

_U'sl-kwe_ = Final rest

* * *

><p><strong>THE FINAL REQUEST<strong>

"I grow impatient, my _Dai'chaus_."

Seated on an elegantly carved throne of metal, marble and bone, an elderly Yautja spoke. Time showed in every wrinkle on her face, and every crease could tell a story. Her spotted markings were fading, and her tan skin sagged about her jowls. But her yellow eyes burned. Leaning back into her ornamented chair, the Elder toyed with one of her mandibles, chewing the tip slowly – a habit she had developed when her teeth began disappearing. "…And I am growing too old."

In front of her, two younger female Yautja knelt on a large animal skin across the stony floor. The shared a similar spotted pattern across their body, in kind with the Old one. The largest Yautja out of the three sat to the right of the Elder and faced her. She had small, dark, cat-like spots and a light-colored belly. She had no crest to speak of and was adorned with gold jewelry. The Yautja on the left facing the Elder was the smallest of the three, with lighter, larger spots and the same creamy belly color. Her crown bore two curved horns on each side of her brow and her smaller body was dressed in silver.

They were in a small sitting area, connected to a large, stone building with many rooms and hallways. Intricate pictures and sculptures were hand-chizzled into each and every wall with careful detail, telling stories of their family history. This was the norm for ancient houses, with even older families. What was once a humble cave in the beginning was morphed, generation by generation, into a large and complicated series of room and chambers. All for the growing clan.

Very familiar was this place to the two sisters - it was here they were born and raised. Although they remembered this room as a place of business for their mother - where _Ka'rik'na_ would take place. Rare was it for them to be in this room as they grew up. Odd was it for her to call her daughters to meet in here...

Silently, they exchanged glances while the Old one observed them. They avoided direct eye contact with her, knowing in her age that the Elder's temper flared at a pin drop. The last thing they wished to do was insult their mother. Heavy, sweet-smelling insents burned and filled the room, creating a sleepy atmosphere - a common scent in their clan's house. Despite this calming fragrance however, the Old one was agitated.

"Too old, my _Dai'chaus_! My whelping days are long passed…and many moons have gone by since I birthed your youngest brother. Another brother…too many brothers!" Again, the Old ones' voice rose, a snarl at the end of her words. Her memories seemed to have distracted her from what she meant to say, and the scent of frustration wafted through her sitting chamber.

Her ancient musk was heavy - a mix of old body and lingering pheromones. She no longer attempted to control herself, and seemed to relish her primal instinct fueling her moods. Or vice-versa. It was very easy for her to live a reactive-life in her old age; She cared little about how her words and scent triggered others. This lack of control always made dealing with their mother, or any grumpy Elder, a challenge - Old ones are to be greatly respected, and anything less is viewed as an insult. So no matter how hostile they may become, tradition and honor dictate that any Elder must be dealt with as politely as possible.

Tituga, the largest, already sensitive to her mother's growing anger, thrummed out gently, trying to appease, "You birthed strong sons. There is much honor in that, _Mu'ksaya_."

A curt snort answered the large female abruptly, the Elder twisting briefly in her throne. She regarded her younger daughter with narrowed, glowing eyes, "_Males_ enjoy sons. _Males_ boast of strong sons." The Old one's words were sharp and low. "Your situation aboard the Dechende must have muddled your brain _Dai'chau_, for you to even think to say such a thing."

A slow inhale with closed eyes helped Tituga steady herself, trying to keep from being offended by her mother's tone and aggressive musk. A glance at her older but smaller sister, Sar'idikk, helped calm her. They both knew how difficult it could be to speak with their mother.

She was a Matriarch in her prime, which is why Tituga was an obvious choice for a successor. And although many seasons had gone by since she held that title, she still behaved the same. She still barked out orders at kin and stranger alike, and had no problem sharing her opinions.

Watching her daughters sit in silence, the Elder played with her mandible again, calming herself. She had not seen them in a long time, and she was eager to share with them her last will. Perhaps her words were too harsh too soon...

Lacing together her long, bony, ringed fingers, the Old one chirred to her daughters with more softness in her voice.

"Males have a set existence. Always coveting honor and glory, always celebrating with other males. Always chasing the biggest trophy and the most honor. Fathers, Brothers, Uncles, Cousins. They're blood runs thick with drive to conquer and hunt. Boasting of their father's and grandfather's lineage. Though they know to respect her, rare is it that they visit the female who birthed them, for their lives are consumed with the hunt. And too young are your brothers to bring me a pup to enjoy when they do visit…", Loneliness rung in the Old one's tone, her eyes dropping momentarily. Again the sisters exchanged a confused look, listening quietly.

Clearing her dry, aging throat the Elder spoke up again, purpose in her voice, "Daughters bring more than honor. Females carry with them more spirit and wisdom. Why do you think it is a female that walks the path of spiritual devotion? That the males will seek out the eldest Priestess for a blessing on their hunt or for guidance? Because it is we that possess the womb from which all are brought forth.

"Daughters ensure that our bloodline will go on and that tradition is passed from Elder to pup properly. Females help each other rear pups, and strengthen the blood bond of the family. Males have commrodery; females have family. Males offer strength and recognition, but females provide structure.

"But not every female can enjoy this honor of _Lou-dte Kalei_. Pup-rearing is for all, yes, but not birthing them. You both know as well as I that while any female can conceive, it is only the strongest who are allowed." She leaned forward, her long, graying dreadlocks falling off of her shoulders and hanging loosely about her face. She peered at her daughters with a long, hard stare. "…And I grow impatient that my only daughters, who have already achieved a life of honor and are of breeding age and standard…have not brought me one single pup."

The Old one emphasized her last words with a belly growl, her skeletal hands reaching out to each daughter and cupping their chins, her knuckles forcing their head's up to look at her. Sar'idikk's mint-green eyes fluttered in disbelief when they locked with her mother's amber orbs, while Tituga's lime-colored eyes only widened in horror. The Elder allowed a moment of her piercing glare to sink into her daughter's before she released them and leaned back into her throne.

Sar'idikk puzzled at her mother, her jeweled brow steepening in irritation. "But you know of my illness. The doctor's sai—"

"I was the one who cared for you during your horrific fevers did I not! And the doctors said it was unlikely - not impossible. You've never tried - no excuse!" The Elder went to turn to her younger daughter, but paused and silenced the again protesting Sar'idikk with another gargled hiss. "_Ki'dte!"_

While Sar'idikk tried to keep her agitation at bay, the Old one spun to Tituga, her gaze fierce. "And what say you _Dai'chau_? What is your word on this matter, _Ma'ch-paya_?"

The Elder's breath was hot on Tituga's face. The musk she had grown up with that helped comfort her as a child flooded her senses, making her feel small. Her mother called her by the title she had so pridefully accepted, but from her mouth it sounded awkward and chiding. Tituga wasn't used to the receiving end of a scolding, and regaining her composure as quickly as she could, she found her voice.

"Surely there are pups from your sister's children you can enjoy..."

The Elder almost reeled back in her chair, pounding her fist on the arm of it, her voice loud, "You test me Child! You know better! They're too weak! Too small! They serve this clan but do not have the blood to lead it! They are family but you know that they are not worthy! The strongest birth stronger, the weak birth weaker! And I require the strongest pups to carry on our bloodline!"

Rising out of her thrown the old one towered over her kneeling daughters, snatching up the walking staff leaning against her chair. Angrily she thumped it against the floor, stalking away from her daughters. Out of habit and respect the sisters dropped their gaze to the floor, leery of inciting more anger into the mother with defiant eye contact.

Silence fell onto the room. The raged breathing of the Old one echoed softly against the detailed carvings on the walls. Her outcry was soon answered by the light foot-falls of another Yautja who appeared at one of the entrances to the sitting area, kneeling swiftly when the Elder turned to her. Much smaller than the three others in the room, this female was dressed plainly in animal hides and wore little jewelry. She bore a very slight resemblance to the others as well.

"Mistress requested assistance?" Her voice was feathery and low.

An irritated groan replied, the Old one scowling at the interrupting small one. "_Mo_. Leave us."

A slight nod of acknowledgement followed the small Yautja's exit. But not before she smiled quickly in her cousins' direction. The sisters nodded back shortly. Watching the subtle interaction between her daughters and servant, the Old one clicked her upper mandibles with annoyance, "An aid to this house is what the the future holds for your cousins and nieces. And no _Aseigan _is enough to lead this family. You _both_ know that."

After a moment to collect herself the Elder surveyed her daughters. Languidly, she circled behind them, stopping between the sisters. Her voice was low again when she spoke.

"I was the _Ma'ch-paya_. You know that from my womb comes the strongest females. From my blood comes a successor." The reserve in the Old one's tone was surprising, but it could not hide the pride she felt, "I was expected to birth a _Ma'ch-paya_, and so I tried upon each season. Though the Goddesses gifted me with many sons, I only birth two daughters."

The Elder's wrinkled hand found Sar'idikk's shoulder. "A virus cursed you, my Eldest _Dai'chau_, robbing you of your true and potential physical form. But it could not take your sharp mind and spirit, nor your cunning will. You can still sire me a _Ma'ch-paya_." The other aged claw of the Old one fell onto Tituga's shoulder. "And my youngest _Dai'chau_...the expectation now falls on you. A heavy crown you bare...but you must bare it. A _Ma'ch-paya_ births a _Ma'ch-paya_. It is the way."

The Elder's voice dropped to a whisper. She gave both daughters a squeeze on the shoulder, closing her tired eyes. "My days grow short. I can sense _Cetanu, _my _U'sl-kwe_ is near. I have not many seasons left. But I can not rest yet."

Stepping between the sisters the Old one mounted her throne again with a small grunt. Her staff found it's place next to her, and slowly she leaned back into her chair her gaze fixed upon her children. Eagerness and pain shined in her olden eyes, and she sighed slowly. "I require an heir. I wish to hold a pup in my arms that will one day become our new _Ma'ch-paya_. Grant me this. And I can pass peacefully into the next realm."

Both sisters looked up, their expressions stoic. They knew what they had to do. An Elder's last request was not to be ignored, especially from their mother. The Old one's yellow eyes switched back and forth between her daughters, gratification creeping into them. "So my _Dai'chaus_. What say you? Will you accept my _Usl'cha-tkan_?"

Bowing their heads again, both Sar'idikk and Tituga spoke at the same time, their voices in monotone, "Yes _Mu'ksaya_. We accept."


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: This came to me pretty easily, but I feel like I didn't flesh it out enough. But I figured if it needs more you guys would tell me. ;) And THANK YOU for the kind words, it helped kick my butt into writing. Please please let me know about more typos or grammar errors.

_**Disclaimer**_: 20th Century FOX owns the rights to Predator-verse. I created Sar'idikk & Kwei, Peanutchan on DeviantART owns the Dechende, Tituga and Gr'ka, and Chaunn belongs to Rachaelm5 on DA as well.

**Note:** If you're wondering how Kwei came into the picture, Just Instinct is the story explaining that ;).

* * *

><p><span>Yautja vocab created by me:<span>

_Dechende_ = main ship that Sar'idikk & Tituga call home

_Ah'tu'lamm_ = be well/live well; a friendly greeting

_Fai'hswei_ = sister; Fais is the hort, informal term, like saying 'sis'

_Kari'kalei'lou_ = the Gathering of Creation; a festival for breeding during the mating season

Official Yautja vocab:

_Paya_ = God

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

The visit with their mother was very pleasant after they accepted her request, returning to how their visits normally went. They shared stories about their recent travels, savored the cooking they loved and grew up with, and enjoyed their new nieces and nephews and cousins. But there was a heaviness in the air that neither of them wanted to acknowledge. And it stayed with them even as they sped through the stars toward their home-away-from-home, the Dechende.

The short journey home was very quiet. Each of the sisters decided to remain in their chambers for the ride home. It was as though to say their thoughts and worries out loud would only solidify their obligations further. It was only when they docked with the Dechende that they made eye contact, and even then neither could find a voice to speak.

"Mook'aya!" A shrill voice rang out through the docking area, echoing from a tiny body being carried by a very large, dark Yautja. Sar'idikk turned in the direction of that voice, chuckling a the small _Ooman_toddler wriggling her arms wildly in the air to get her attention. She waived back as she began walking toward the little one, but stopped short at the thought of her sister. She spun to say something, but sighed shortly when she realized Tituga had already disappeared.

_Oh _Fai'hswei._..it will be okay..._

"Mook'aya!" The tiny, high-pitched voice chirped again, interrupting her thoughts and making Sar'idikk twist back in that direction. The little _Ooman_was now beside her, climbing onto the shoulders of what was one of the larger females aboard the Dechende. Outfitted in a casual and sleeveless blue garb, she had a chocolately skin tone with darker spots, that only were detectable when the light hit them at a particular angle. This large Yautja had a high and prominent bony crest upon her head, and decades of being a very efficient Abritrator had hardened her body with sculpted muscle.

"_Ah'tu'lamm_ Chaunn. How did my Kwei find her way into your grasp?" Sar'idikk flared her upper mandibles in a wide smile, her hand reaching up to pull playfully at Kwei's toes. Kwei squealed in delight, dancing from one side of Chaunn's shoulders to the other. Due to the size of the Yautja carrying her, Kwei had to stand on her shoulders in order to see over her head crest and thick tresses, and each of her little hands held a tendril of Chaunn's hair, like reins. Being a bit more tolerant of _Pyode Amedha _than most, Chaunn allowed the silliness for a moment as the toddler's delicate scent tickled her senses and teased her maternal instinct. The baby musk helped keep Chaunn's patience with the tiny _Ooman._

"_Ah'tu'lamm _Sar'idikk. I was passing through this galaxy's sector and had stopped in for a meeting with Lintar. I'm afraid this tiny, wild animal accosted my leg when Ryo and Tal' stopped in for a visit. They mentioned you asked if they could watch her while you were away. I'm surprised though - I didn't think she'd remember me so well. And I thought for sure she'd be at the nursery."

"The nursery here is hard for Kwei. Very few are understanding enough to take time with her. And of course she remembers you - Your last visit sealed the deal with that story. She kept asking me to re-tell it and I just couldn't - I told her it's your specialty." Sar'idikk chirred and grinned again at Kwei, who was peeking at her over the top of Chaunn's head. Hearing the mention of the story she was told, the little Ooman pretended her hands were claws and growled in a tiny voice.

Reaching up, Chaunn plucked the tiny Ooman off her shoulders and handed her to Sar'idikk, but not before swinging her around playfully. Kwei's laughter screeched out in the docking area, causing some of the dock crew and visitors to glance over, very perturbed - pups are to be seen and not heard. And are not allowed in the public docking area. And a human pup was, according to many, not allowed. Period.

Not missing a beat, Sar'idikk addressed the small Ooman with a method taught to all pups - sign language. Placing Kwei on the floor in front of her, she signed a common phrase practiced with very young ones: _A good child knows what to do._ She then put one of her ringed claws to her mouth, signalling quiet. Kwei, delighted to be challenged, silently signed back her part of the phrase: _A good child will be quiet for you._The little one finished with her finger to her lips, mirroring Sar'idikk.

A foreboding glare from the large, dark Yautja to the others in the docking area stuffed any harsh words that could have been directed at them - a look had been perfected from her experience as an Abritrator. After a few long moments she allowed her expression to soften as she turned back to her friends. Chaunn offered a smile and a shrug, "Perhaps this is why there is a designated area aboard for children. Luckily for us the boss is also your Aunt."

Sar'idikk's stomach fell slightly at the mention of her sister - rare had she seen her so bothered. And it was unlike her not to talk it over. Her position as Matriarch was one of diplomatics and politics, something males had little patience for. Discussion and planning was her specialty. So it was very un-characteristic of her to keep silent and avoid the issue.

Chaunn, being the sharp Yautja she was, didn't miss the pained look that crossed the smaller Yautjas face. "It seems Miss Tituga has things to do - she vanished as soon as her feet hit the ship's floor." Chaunn paused a moment, allowing Sar'idikk time to brace herself for the obvious next question, "Is everything alright?"

Scooping up the toddler, Sar'idikk peered at the larger Yautja, unsure of what to say. It wasn't something just plainly said. Sighing, she thought perhaps this is why she and her sister hadn't said anything on the ride back. "We visited with _Mu'ksaya._ She..she's declared her _Usl'cha-tkan_."

"Oh? How does she want to be honored?" Chaunn's tone reflected what most Yautja's would when discussing their elders final request - excitement, enthusiasm. Sar'idikk felt a wave of nausea hit her at that particular tone. She flexed her mandibles, trying to find words to articulate how her mothers' request was...difficult. Uncomfortable. Unusual. Complicated. Queasiness swept over her again.

"Pups." That was all Sari'dikk could muster.

"Pups?" Chaunn's brows lifted, not quite sure by what her smaller friend meant. It dawned on her when Sar'idikk adjusted the way she held the Ooman toddler, letting her hand fall to her stomach, cupping it gently. The pleading eye contact from the smaller Yautja didn't help. "Oh...I see."

There was a long silence between them. The larger Yautja regarded the smaller with curious eyes, watching her expression shift from irritation to aprehension several times. Amused, Chaunn eventually broke the quiet with a snort. "That's not so bad."

Sar'idikk's brow furrowed. To her this wasn't bad exactly...it was just not what she needed right now. It not something to just take lightly. And although she's always secretly hoped, the doctors have told her ever since she was young and got very sick that any chance of a pup was a slim chance. If that. And tradition dictates that the Matriarch is to breed. Other females in the clan can only sire pups with permission of the Matriarch. And pups were just not in any future plans for either her or Tituga.

Glancing up, Sar'idikk realized Chaunn was patiently observing her while she silently struggled. She cleared her throat, "For us it IS bad. Timing is the issue. And you know Tituga, she plans out everything. She's not ready; I'm not ready. And to even think of _Kari'kalei-lou_...Ugh." Sar'idikk's voice faltered. Another thing she dreaded - the ceremonies and festivals of the breeding season. She pinched the bridge between her brows.

"You and Miss Tituga really are still so young. This agonizing over pups and scheduling, it amazes me. Becoming _Lou'dte Kalei_ is a part of life. And you can not plan and control every aspect of life." Chaunn put a reassuring hand on the smaller Yautja's shoulder. "I was a _Lou'dte Kalei_. Twice. And I seemed to turn out okay. Or so they tell me, anyway."

Chaunn's humor was enough to make Sar'idikk smile. "I suppose..." Kwei, who had been patiently and quietly watching, smiled up at her adopted mother. Her affection for the little one allowed that hope of another baby to wash over her body again. Weakly she shrugged at Chaunn, still feeling utterly overwhelmed.

"_Paya _above always works his magic on his terms. He makes the plan, not us." Chaunn reached over and took Kwei into her arms. "I will take her to the nursery. Find your sister. Assure her. And then let it be done."

Spinning on her heels, the large female sauntered casually away, leaving Sar'idikk to herself. Clicking her mandibles together in uneasiness, she then trekked out of the docking area to find her sister.

* * *

><p>All around, the huge cargo area moved with hurrying bodies and loud machinery. A crane-like device methodically stacked massive boxes in a particular order, it's long neck hissing and spitting impatiently with every turn and lift. Other crates and pallets traveled on the arms and backs of hard-working Yautja, carrying them too and from smaller ships and waiting carts in the cargo bay. The direction of these moving bodies and machines were being conducted by a barking voice, somehow clearly heard over the busy noise, echoing from the center of the structure.<p>

Despite all of the loudness, it could not drown out her scrambling thoughts and worries.

Watching with a muted expression from one of the second-story observation balconies, Tituga gazed out at the cargo bay. Rare did she visit this area of the ship, for it was typically males that conducted work and business here. A females presence, or to be more specific musk, was not encouraged in areas where much manual labor and high testosterone came together. It could rouse a fight, which normally when it was only males, rarely happened. But somehow the female Yautja found herself in this area, immersing herself in a place of the ship that always had a thick scent of male.

Realizing that she had subconsciously brought herself here made the Yautja frown slightly, those thoughts she was trying to escape finding her instantly.

_Pauk._ Her mother's request angered her so. She was the Matriarch now, she should dictates when to become _Lou'dte Kalei_. How dare her mother use her _Usl'cha-tkan _to force the issue. She had been deliberately avoiding visiting the home planet during _Kari'kalei'lou _to keep her primal urges at bay, to keep her political and social career well balanced. She still had so much to accomplish before she could begin her life as a mother.

She inhaled sharply with frustration but her breath caught abruptly - the heavy male musk swirling through the air made her belly swell with want and her nether regions tighten. Slowly she steadied herself, grasping the railing of the balcony in front fo her to brace herself. She was annoyed at how quickly her body reacted to the pheromones swimming in the cargo area. They weren't even breeding pheromones and the mating season was several full moons away, and still her instincts took over. Fighting with her reacting body, Tituga allowed her green eyes to travel toward one of the stronger scents she had detected, unable to force back her primal curiosity.

Her gaze fell to the male growling out orders to the other Yautja's working.

He was stockily built. Shorter then many, but not nearly the smallest. But his aura, his being was massive. She could feel his strong, confident essence through his musk. His dark, orange-ish skin glistened with sweat from the hot labor and steaming machines around him. His shapely muscles rippled beneath the wide, tiger-like stripes of brown on his flesh, which was also decorated with numerous scars. His earned badges of courage and glory.

A tremor of desire washed through Tituga, which she fought off again to keep her own scent from spreading. She knew this male from when she was younger, from some of her first blooded trials. They had crossed paths many times while she was aboard the Dechende and every time he piqued her interest. He was fascinating...

A low chirp from the door behind her signaled that someone was about to enter. And this being a restricted area to most of the ship, Tituga already had a good idea of who it could be. She collected herself as best she could before the door opened with a metal sigh.

"There you are." The voice of her sister sounded behind her. Sar'idikk appeared at her side moments later, gazing down at the bustling bay beneath them. "I've been looking for you..."

They both watched the cargo area's movement quietly, allowing themselves time to acclimate to each other's presence. Typically when anyone approached the Matriarch they were required to kneel or bow in respect, but formalities between the sisters was not necessary. Not in closed quarters, when it was just the two of them. Tituga stayed quiet, feeling her sister's focus on her even though they both stared straight out. The air between them was thick with tension and irritation. Sar'idikk thrummed out to Tituga as mildly as she could:

"I want to discuss the _Usl'cha-tkan._"

Tituga tried her best not to grimace at the mention of it. Again she remained quiet. Her annoyance with this issue was making her blood pump quickly through her veins, and she struggled to keep her temper at bay. She knew her sister could detect the anger in her musk, andshe did not want to take that anger out on the smaller female. But it had to be addressed. Tituga chose to keep silent, pacing her breathing to calm herself. Sar'idikk's spoke again softly, trying to keep the atmosphere peaceful. "...Have you considered a candidate yet?"

Tituga could not help but scoff loudly at her sisters query, her eyes still on the male orchestrating the cargo bay below. Her brow steepened, a subtle growl in her voice despite the control she was trying to muster. "Ugh. Mu'ksaya. Her senility drives that ridiculous request."

"I"m sure it does." Sar'idikk kept her tone very even, still sensative to the hostile pheromones in the air. She was very aware of how easily angered Tituga could become, having grown up with her. She herself was trying to mask her frustration with the topic at hand. But a somber note slipped into her voice. "But we are bound to honor it."

Silence fell between them again as they each struggled. With some difficulty, Sar'idikk tried to speak casually again. She succeeded, although Tituga could sense her sister's aggravation. "So...have you?"

Adjusting her upper mandibles, Tituga thought for a moment, her gaze fixed on the striped male. While she didn't even want to think about it right now, she could not help but fixate on the Yautja below her. His toned body, his authoritarian posture, his proud demeanor. It seemed he was the only thing close to making her obligation feel a little less bothersome. And perhaps made the idea of attending _Kari'kalei'lou_ a bit more inticing.

"Well...there is one I've been watching..."

Sar'idikk turned back to the scenery beneath the balcony, leaning onto the railing and searching for what Tituga meant. Soon her eyes found exactly what her sister was eluding too, a small grin touching her mandibles. She pointed casually, "You mean Gr'ka? Hmm. That childhood crush still lingers, eh?"

"Hush." Another growl laced her words, although it was more out of embarrassment then anger. The Matriarch inside her was quick to silence any criticism she didn't want to hear, but a glance in her sister's direction made her aware of the playful look she wore. Tituga then decided to soften her bristly tone. "He may be...smaller. But his will is strong. His mind sharp."

A chir of acknowledgement and intrigue sounded beside her from Sar'idikk, soothing her inner worries about her choice. They glanced at each other briefly, sharing a bemused and light chuckle. Finding comfort in her sister was relieving. They were stuck in this predicament together and they were both glad they had each other to lean on.

With a sigh Tituga finished her thought, letting the musk lingering the air around her to deepen her tone, "And if I'm to birth a Matriarch that's exactly what I'll need."


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: It's been a while but man...life happens. It's been pretty difficult for me lately, with some family hardships, but I keep chuggin' along I guess.

As far as this segment goes I'd call this a filler chapter? Because in the next one we will be delving into more of the culture and such. This is just to get them set in motion! But please feel free to let me know what you think so far. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own and did not create the Predator/Yautja universe. I only made up my own characters of Kwei and Sar'idikk and the Mother(who's name is Titunn'cha, btw). Peanutchan on Deviantart owns the ship Dechende and the remaining Yautja/Predators(Tituga, Lintar, Gr'ka, Gr'kek, Tal'merc, and human Ryo).

**Note:** '* * *' indicated a flash back.

* * *

><p><span>Yautja vocab created by me:<span>

_Ah'tu'lamm_ = be well/live well; a friendly greeting

_Fai'hswei_ = sister; Fais is the short, informal term, like saying 'sis'

_Kari'kalei'lou_ = the Gathering of Creation; a festival for breeding during the mating season

_Wmaa_ = an affectionate term, very similar to when you call a loved one 'hun' or 'darling'. Mostly used between related, close females and between mothers/pups.

_La'skwetsa_ = a potent salve females apply to dull breeding scents and pheramones

_Cha'chei_ = a calming drink for nerves or anxiety.

_Asg'thwei_ = blood servant; a servant of the house, usually related to those they serve. Used more commonly in female houses.

* * *

><p><em>Kari'kalei'lou<em>. The festival of fertility. There was only one more full moon between now and then. And she knew this well. As much as she avoided checking the calendar or monitoring the stars, she knew. Her body could tell time and it was driving her crazy.

Sitting silently in her darkened chambers, Tituga perched rigidly upon her bed, her legs folded beneath her. Her hands lay in her lap, clasped tightly with anxiety and irritation. Despite the calming, spiced fragrance of in-scents wafting through the air, stress still coursed through her veins. She kept her eyes shut tight, hoping for some concentration to steady her worries.

It astonished her with every passing season how much pull she felt towards K_ari'Kalei'lou. _Her body had been ready for pups for a few seasons, but this current season seemed to feel the worst. Her entire being felt like a vessel for rushing hormones and emotions, and her unpredictability was unnerving lately. The slightest hint of male musk could send her insides into a fit, arousing her as much as she tried to fight it. She could feel her senses drinking in every male that passed her by as she made her way around the ship – sizing up and evaluating. It didn't help that her breasts were heavy and hips were full with breeding pheromones, causing many males to look.

And ugh – how angry she could get lately. The lack of release for her primal urges caused many of her on-board servants and co-eds to get unnecessary tongue lashings. Usually she could tolerate some stupidity, she was in politics after all. But recently, if any male dared to open their mouth without something useful to say, Tituga had to use all of her will power to keep her claws from sinking into their flesh. It was bad enough to have male musk within reaching distance, but to waste her time with any nonsense from them was painful.

Excruciating almost.

Even if she was mentally repulsed by an immature, irritating male, her body physically reacted. And in turn this reaction made her contemplate taking their lives instead of tolerating their presence. Tituga chuckled inwardly; Perhaps this is why the segregate the genders on away ships during _Kari'kalei'lou_.

Her instincts were strong, and she felt perhaps with this new obligation to sire pups it made her body react even stronger. Her insides stirred with a certain overwhelming feeling, something she had been trying to pin-point for some time now.

Anticipation?

A growl caught in her throat. She will not admit to that. Not now, not yet. She was still angered by being forced into it. Yet with the ache to mate traveling through her veins there was a swell of excitement in her she struggled with.

A small chime from her bedside signaled that one of her aids was at her door - they had been trained early on to hail her on a different frequency so she could distinguish a guest from a servant. Her eyes slitted open in annoyance - she specifically requested no visitors or disruptions.

"Speak." her demand came out in a low hiss through the intercom she had clicked on.

"Lintar requests your presence in the board room, my Lady. It's time for the final role call. When shall I say to expect you?" The voice answering her was sing-song-like, as most of her servants sounded. It somehow angered Tituga more.

"Shortly. And I require some _Cha'chei_before I depart."

"Of course my Lady. Thank you." The transmission cut off with a short chirp.

Sighing deeply, the Yautja rose to her feet and meandered toward her mirrored dresser. She scowled at the sight of herself, her eyes sweeping over her naked form. Massive breasts, brighter markings...she felt like a beacon of hormones. She dreaded leaving her quarters. knowing that more frustration awaited her at Lintar's meeting. Role call...a standard procedure has now turned into an awkward, aggravating task.

Another growl passed through her mandibles, causing her to look up - staring back at her was a rather sour reflexion with glowing eyes and steepened brow. She flexed her upper mandibles in annoyance; the stress on her was showing. Being a figure in politics made Tituga realize that even the mildest of expressions can give away infinite details, so she had mastered keeping her expression very jaded. So, seeing a now worried reflection peering back at her made her even more uneasy.

Her bedside intercom chirped again, "Your _Cha'chei_, my Lady."

"Enter," Upon her vocal command the door clicked, unlocking and then opening with a smooth metal sigh.

Her aid stepped in moments after, presenting the hot beverage to Tituga with a bowed head. Pulling it from her grasp, the larger Yautja studied her subordinate silently. Like many of her _Asegians _this one was a very slight female. Too small for breeding or leadership. This particular one was an _Asg'thwei_, or blood servant, one of her eldest cousins to be specific, who had been with her since she began traveling as Matriarch. Tituga preferred blood servants over those assigned by the ship. Ship servants were usually orphans or abandoned and lacked the careful upbringing blood servants received, making them less likely to be loyal or to show the proper respect. Some ship servants hardly knew enough to speak in their native tongue.

"My Lady requires my assistance?" That same sing-song voice from earlier sounded from the _Asg'thwei_ in front of Tituga, breaking her train of thought. She glared down at the servant briefly, noting the avoidance of eye contact and submissive posture most servants knew to do, and then thought better of her reaction. She enjoyed her _Asg'thweis_, and they were family - she didn't like lashing out at them when she didn't have to.

"Yes - help me apply the _La'skwetsa_? I fear my musk has become a bit over powering, and I'd rather not attend that meeting like this." She surprised herself with how gentle her tone came out - as of late she had been quite good at growling out orders.

"Of course my Lady," Spinning silently on her heels the servant disappeared into one of the hidden closets in her room.

Sipping her tea-like drink, Tituga felt a small moment of tranquility wash over her as the beverage flowed through her. Closing her eyes, she relished the calmness - it was rare lately that she could enjoy it at all. The webbing between her mandibles tingled from the steamy aroma from her drink, and with a slow inhale she savored that smell.

Behind her she heard the foot falls of her servant, prompting her to take on more long sip of her beverage before setting it on her dresser. Her _Asg'thwei_knelt down in front of her, squeezing some of the salve onto her hands and rubbing them together before touching her Mistress. The strong, sweet but menthol-like fragrance wafted through the room, soothing her senses. Although the aroma was calming and welcome, the reason for the salve was still gnawing at her patience.

Applying the _La'skwetsa_was the most she could do to keep males from making contact with her.

Being so close to the breeding season brought out the boldness in some, tempting prolonged eye contact and invasion of personal space with any females that were in season. It was usually younger, and most times stupid males that would be so brave, forgetting the etiquette of the ship; And the fact that females were bigger for a reason. The more mature males knew to keep their distance and bide their time. The advances they could show had to be subtle and fleeting, their wording careful and timely. It was something many learned through experience - crossing a hormonal female with a proposal she had no interest in could lead to blood shed.

Tituga chuckled to herself, remembering a time when she was a pup trailing along after her mother on an away trip. A foolish male attempted to solicit their mother, and picked a time when she was in one of her more foul moods. Needless to say he was deterred by being knocked to the floor with a sweeping blow from her claws.

Her memory vanished instantly from a twang of pain in her back. Tituga glanced at her servant behind her, alarmed. Gently and methodically her servant had been massaging the salve into the larger Yautja's lower back, and unknowingly had hit a sore spot. Tituga shook off the nagging pinch, taking the bottle from her servant. She began rubbing it into her shoulders and kneading it into her breasts, and vigorously massaged the salve into her hands. Her mind drifted back to the train of thought that had been broken, frowning inwardly.

Boldness, although annoying from almost every male she came across, was something she seemed to be craving from just one male in particular. And his short-ass better be attending the final role-call. Closing her eyes, she felt that swell of want bubble in her stomach at the very thought of him, and allowed a grumble of frustration to slip between her mandibles.

Her servant froze, recognizing the agitation in her growl. Sensing the fear in the _Asg'thwei,_Tituga gently petted her head, soothing her uneasiness. She didn't mean that growl for her.

"Very well, _Wmaa_. You have done well. Now please, fetch my dressings." Gesturing to her other closet, Tituga scooped up her _Cha'chei _as she watched her servant disappear into another closet. Her aid emerged shortly after with jeweled and silky coverings. Languidly, Tituga stepped into the garments as her _Asg'thwei _dressed her, trying her best not to think of why she had to be bothered with getting ready.

Finishing her _Cha'chei,_Tituga reached to her dresser to apply her jewelry. She watched herself stoically in the mirror as she did so, taking her time. The last thing she reached for was her decorated wrap, which she made sure she wore everywhere during this time - it helped hide her bulging breasts and helped cover her musk.

Just one more visit to the Board room...

Turning to her _Asg'thwei_, Tituga laid her massive hand on the other Yautja's shoulder, "Prepare my things for the trip back home. Make sure to pack enough for a prolonged visit - we will be there a while. When I return from this meeting, we are leaving. Understood?"

"Of course my Lady, myself and your things will be ready and waiting for when you return."

"Thank you," Tituga nodded down at the petite female, squeezing her small shoulder before spinning towards the door. She paused momentarily at the threshold, taking a deep breath to try to steady her fluttery stomach - it's time to announce her leave for the festival. Or, to be more specific, to alert a certain Yautja she's taking her fertility leave.

Tapping the door opening mechanism, Tituga stepped out and trekked swiftly towards the board room, hoping that certain Yautja would take the hint.

* * *

><p>Laying across one of the large, pillowy seats of her private quarters on the shuttle, Sar'idikk leafed idly through one of the picture books she had collected for her adopted daughter Kwei, who now slumbered peacefully in her lap. The little Ooman had finally drifted off after fighting to stay awake for the story, but Sar'idikk's warm embrace and lulling words were just too powerful. She was now sprawled out on her back, head resting in the crook of the Yautja's elbow and mouth agape.<p>

Sar'idikk savored the smell of Kwei's baby breath and musk, trilling out softly as she glanced down at her daughter. It was probably best to put her in her bed…but her tiny frame and cherub features were just too adorable to disturb by moving her. But Sar'idikk had to get up eventually – she and her sister were headed towards the home planet, and their Mother had to be notified of their extended stay for the season.

The small Yautja snorted softly. She was sure that their dear Mother was already expecting them due to the circumstances she had forced her daughters into, but etiquette dictated that they had to formally announce their plans.

Lousy etiquette.

Gingerly, Sar'idikk curved her hands under the slumbering toddler after setting aside the children's book, lifting her effortlessly up and over to her plush and tiny bed. Wrapping the furred blankets over the Little One, the Yautja set the bed sensor and flicked on the remote in her wrist communicator – it will notify her of movement, alerting her if Kwei wakes.

Sar'idikk reached out for a furred covering for herself as she turned to leave her room, glowering to herself. She was never a big fan of the shuttle – it didn't do much to keep out the icy feel of space. She would've been very content to spend this season on the large Dechende, with it's thick walls and humid atmosphere, enjoying the quiet of her quarters and her studies.

But NO. She had to go home. Not that home was necessarily bad, it wasn't – balmy, sunny, pleasant, fresh air. It was the reason why that bothered her. And since the announcement at the board room, she now felt even worse.

Padding down the corridor to the communications room, Sar'idikk recalled that event grumpily.

"Ah'tu'lamm Ma'ch-paya_. And to you, Sar'idikk," Seated at the center of the Board room table Lintar thrummed out his greeting, his voice calm and gravelly. He perched still as a statue on his throne-like chair, leaned back and eyes closed. His posture looked as though he could be napping. Like every meeting he attended, he was the first to arrive, and always appeared as though he had been there for ages._

_Tradition guided both sisters to bow politely and slowly to the aging Yautja, a fist across their chest in respect for their Leader. Lintar offered the slightest of a nod in reply. One of his long, ringed claws gestured languidly in the direction of their seats. "I'm surprised to see you both today. You especially my Lady Tituga. Usually one of your _Asg'thweis_ does the honor of attending the less-then-exciting role call in your stead."_

_The sister's exchanged panicked glances – surprised?_

_Tituga and Sar'idikk took their place to the left of Lintar – the Dechande's Captain was always the Commanding Officer on board, and to his left always sat the Matriarch and her wards. Those who were second-in-command under Lintar sat to his right, and the rest of his crew sat opposite him at the table. Lintar mandated this so he could see everyone - In meetings of upmost importants it was crucial to observe everyone's body language and expressions, to read his crew like he read a report. But with a final role call Lintar's excitement seemed non-existent._

_Gr'kek and Tal'merc ambled in shortly after, taking their position to Lintar's right. The rest soon followed, eager and quietly socializing before the meeting began. They talked of hunting and traveling, exploring and family – the Breeding season, for those not interested in breeding at all, was a break. Almost like a holiday. It allowed them time to get away and relax, or get in some more hunting._

_Must be nice._

_After a while, Sar'idikk couldn't help but noticed everyones gaze fell on her and Tituga as soon as they entered the room. Again, Sar'idikk and her sister shared a panicked look – was their attendance that odd?_

_The small Yautja tried to think back to the last role call she sat through and with wide eyes she realized it had been so long that she couldn't place a date. All she could remember was locking herself away in her quarters during the breeding season, or traveling with Kwei. She always gave word to Lintar days before, and hurried away to escape the crushing weight of her possible lack-of-a-love-life. Glancing at her sister, Sar'idikk saw the same thoughts pass across Tituga's expression, and when their eyes connected she knew – it had been a while since she had sat through a final call too._

_The room stilled for a moment and Lintar spoke, his tone as bored as his expression, "Final call. State your name, location and business for the season." With that he waved his long claws over the touch pad to the board room's table, clicking on the program recorder for the ship's log. He cleared his throat and announced his business, starting the order. "Lintar, the Dechende, personal quarters…holiday leave for the season."_

_T__he program chirped in acknowledgement. Lintar's second and third in command, Gr'kek and Tal both answered the computer program robotic-ally, showing their indifference with the meeting – Gr'kek was in the hunting mood, and Tal will take personal leave to spend time with his beloved Ryo, most likely in their private quarters. Even though those important have learned to accept Ryo, many others disliked her very presence – making any displays of affection on the common decks of the Dechende taboo. Tal always looked forward to these opportunities for extended leave, so he could be with Ryo without any hindrances._

_Sar'idikk sighed shortly – at least he had found a mate. Although a Ooman, he was happy. Sar'idikk could see a difference in him. His walk was different, his demeanor not as stiff. She and him shared an appreciation of the _Pyode Amedha_, and his love for Ryo was almost as strong as the love Sar'idikk had for her Kwei._

_Another sharp chirp from the attendance program pulled at Sar'idikk's attention, shifting her gaze to her sister who next in role call._

_All eyes were on Tituga. But ever the politician, Tituga smoothed over any panic in her expression instantly, her eyes closed and chin high. She looked bored now, like everyone else. Sar'idikk marveled silently – her years at Matriarch are showing._

_"Lady Tituga, _Kari'kalei'lou_…maternity leave." The Matriarch's eyes snapped open when she finished, her gaze set on Gr'ka on the other side of the table. Everyone remained silent, feeling the pull of the Matriarch's eyes on the smallest male in the room. No one could mistake the signal she was sending._

_Gr'ka stared back, wide eyed. Sar'idikk stared at her sister, wide eyed. The room was still, everyone processing quietly. The small female pushed together her crowned brow in disbelief. Could it really be that easy? You just lock eyes with the one you want and it's done? It's not fair...Tituga had just done the hardest part of their task, and they weren't even AT the festival yet._

_"Sar'idikk. You need to announce your attendance please." Tituga closed her eyes, her words soft to her sister. Sar'idikk blinked, forgetting she was next in order._

_Glancing around quickly, Sar'idikk stuttered, "Sar'idikk. _K-Kari'kalei'lou_. Uh…maternity leave." The program quipped it's acknowledgement shortly and moved on._

That was the turning point. That was when Sar'idikk now felt alone.

Tituga made her intentions known to her possible suitor, and he adamantly announced that he would be attending the festivities of _Kari'kalei'lou_. And as much as Gr'ka tried to conceal his excitement with an over-ambitious scowl, Sar'idikk was surprised he didn't leap over the table to get a head start.

Sar'idikk couldn't say she was surprised though – very few would refuse a Matriarch's advances. Not only would it mean their pup would have the best possible up-bringing and opportunity for success, but Tituga's looks didn't make it difficult. She was a living example of what every male wanted in a female.

Growling softly to herself, Sar'idikk entered the communications room.

"Everything OK, _Wmaa_?", Tituga hummed out to her sister, seated at the small table facing the now-blank communication screen. Her tone was tentative, and rightly so – she knew her sister was not happy.

Sar'idikk didn't answer, squeezing together her mandibles as she gave her younger sister a sideways look. She pulled her furred blanket closer around her, plopping down on the other side of the table. She could feel Tituga's eyes on her, trying to grab her attention but Sar'idikk ignored it. She didn't want to hear whatever Tituga thought she had to say to sooth her irritation.

Pressing a button on the table's control panel Sar'idikk barked out a command, "Computer, Out-going message, home planet, _Mu'ksaya." _The program chimed a couple times as it processed and acknowledged.

"Sar'idikk…", Tituga chirred, softness in her tone.

The smaller Yautja waved away her sister's attempt to explain, causing Tituga to click in annoyance. She reached out and grabbed Sar'idikk's hand, making her sister listen. "_Fai'hswei. _Enough. You can't stay mad like this."

Sar'idikk answered with another sideways glance, keeping quiet. Her sister's effort to quell her annoyance was intriguing.

Tituga this chance to explain. "You can't blame me for knowing what I want, and going after it. We are still in this together, I just…well, you know how Gk'r—"

"Yea, I know. You and Gk'ra were inevitable. I get it." Sar'idikk cut her sister off. Tituga pinched together her brow, still holding her sister's hand. She mulled over what was said for a minute, the room echoing with the communicator's staticy buzz at it hailed the home of the Mother.

"Well then you should be happy for me. You shouldn't be mad." Tituga brought her other hand up to cradle Sar'idikk's. The smaller Yautja mused inwardly - she was really trying to smooth things over. She had to admit it felt nice having Tituga eager to make up. Usually it was the other way around.

Sar'idikk huffed after letting her sister suffer in silence for a moment, giving Tituga a pleading look. "I AM happy for you. Just…jealous. All you have to do now is show up to the festival and then wait for Gr'ka to appear. Then you're done! You can just disappear, and leave ME to figure all this out on my own. With our lovely _Mu'ksaya_hissing in my ear over—"

"Over what, dear _Dai'chau_?" The communication screen flicked on, the image of their Mother's face peering down at them. She had a wrinkled eyebrow arched as she looked between her two daughters, her expression unamused.

Tituga and Sar'idikk shared a fleeting look, turning to address their Mother. Tituga cleared her she released her hold on Sar'idikk's hand. "_Mu'ksaya_. You caught us sharing our excitement, you must excuse that." Sar'idikk had to use every ounce of control she had not to snort loudly. She could only cross her arms stiffly, feeling Tituga's brief glare."We come with news."

"Oh? I would hope so, seeing as how you're contacting your dear _Mu'ksaya _so soon after our visit. Rare do you have me in your thoughts when you're away. It's good news, I hope." The pretend lightness in their Mother's voice disappeared on her last words, which came out shortly. Expectantly.

"Of course. We will be attending _Kari'kalei'lou._ So we wish to announce our plans to visit with you, and ask permission for an extended stay , if it pleases our _Mu'ksaya."_Tituga inclined her head respectfully, prompting Sar'idikk to do the same. The smaller Yautja scowled to herself, reiterating her thoughts from earlier - lousy, stinking etiquette.

"My _Dai'chaus._...you please your _Mu'ksaya! _You can stay for as long as you need, permission granted." There was genuine happiness and excitement in their Mother's voice, which usually always sounded irritated and tired. Sar'idikk took some solace in her Mother's pleasure, lifting her gaze up to smile shortly. The Elder's eyes were soft and gleaming, and her voice rang out in sing-song like it used to when they were small pups, "I look forward to welcoming you both home..."


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Sorry for such a long wait, I had a hard time finding this chapter. But hopefully after this the rest will just flow out of me with no problems. :) As always, pictures for this story can be found on my DA account under the same name.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own and did not create the Predator/Yautja universe. I only made up my own characters of Kwei, Sar'idikk, Riin'mei, Ran'tkal and Ri'chu'ka and Titunn'cha. Peanutchan on Deviantart owns the remaining Yautja/Predator Tituga.

* * *

><p><span>Yautja vocab: (* indicates original words I created, the rest is from existing online resources)<span>

_Ah'tu'lamm_ = be well/live well; a friendly greeting*

_Fai'hswei_ = sister; Fais is the short, informal term, like saying 'sis'*

_Kari'kalei'lou_ = the Gathering of Creation; a festival for breeding during the mating season*

_La'skwetsa_ = a potent salve females apply to dull breeding scents and pheramones*

_Dai'chau_ = Daughter; endering term, informal*

_Mu'ksaya_ = Mother; endering term, slang/informal*

_Mol'paay_ = Mother; polite and formal*

_Ma'ch-paya_ = Matriarch; title, polite and formal*

_Usl'cha-tkan_ = Final mercy; last request of dying of a Yautja*

_Ka'rik'na_ = A summoning; calling others together

_Lou'dte Kalei_ = Child maker

_Aseigan_ = Servant

_U'sl-kwe_ = Final rest

_Asg'thwei_ = Blood servant; a servant of the house, related to those they serve. Common in female houses*

_Lout'kla = _Wet nurse, mid-wife; when a leader intends to breed she needs a lower-ranking female to help raise the pup. This is only one of 2 ways a _Aseigan_ is permitted to breed. The other way is asking permission to add more help to the house, a servant births a servant*

_Wmaa_ = An affectionate term, very similar to when you call a loved one 'hun' or 'darling'. Mostly used between related, close females and between mothers/pups*

* * *

><p>Curiosity and anticipation gleamed in the eyes of the group of small females watching Sar'idikk, her sister and her mother take their places in the room – Titunn'cha in her ancient throne and each sister on either side of it, kneeling. The rest of the family knelt in a semi-circle facing them, save for the eldest in the room – Titunn'cha's older sister, Ri'chu'ka – who was assisted into a soft chair against the wall beside them all.<p>

Taking a measured breath, Sar'idikk couldn't help but notice the room was thick with scent. It stung the webbing of her mandibles. Spicy cooking from the kitchen a few rooms away tickled the air. Fresh In-scents burned, making the room dense with a smoking, earthy calm. Submissive musks of the smaller _Asg'thwei_ also laced the air, something Sar'idikk was not accustom to – not many were ever submissive to her.

Ri'chu'ka's ancient, pungent musk also wafted through the room. She had several years on her sister and it showed. Her skin looked paper-thin and hung heavily about her mandibles and eyes, drooping her brow. Her eyelids appeared too heavy to keep open, so a half-lidded expression was the most she could muster. And that was when she choser to acknoweldge someone. The hunch in her back kept her from lifting her head up all the way, and its' size made her thin arms look even tinier. But despite her appearance, her mind was not all gone. She had dozed off a while ago once she settled in her cushioned chair, but roused immediately upon her sister entering. Though her eyes were dull with milky blindness and her hearing poor, her sense of smell was sharp, and caught wind of Titunn'cha.

Here they were again, in the room of _Ka'rik'na_. Only with her whole family. Sar'idikk kept her head bowed in a display of submission beside her Mother, knowing she demanded full control and attention in this room. No matter what title she or her sister held outside these walls, inside their Mother was in command. Although, to Sar'idikk's surprise, her Mother's musk was soft, welcoming.

Must be the _Usl'cha-tkan_.

"My family…," Her Mother's low voice cut through the heavy silence that had descended upon the room. She spoke through laced fingers, her gaze switching between all nine Yautja staring back at her. "It honors me to have you all here. I have new…great news. And it affects all of us.

"My dear _Dai'chaus_ have heard my final call from my _Usl'kwe_ and have answered – they will attend _Kari'Kalei'lou_ and sire pups to carry on our line, to give you a future _Ma'ch-paya_."

Her excitement with the topic at hand echoed in her tone, and made her lean forward, old eyes sparkling at her nieces. The youngest _Asg'thwei_ seemed confused and rightly so – they were a couple years from breeding age and did not understand the enthusiasm. They were still being taught the correct ways to serve the house; how to wash linens and prepare meals, how to display the correct body language in front of the correct people, how to shop the local markets for wares, how escort their aging mother and aunt. An announcement like this did not seem to affect their daily chores and tasks.

But to their older cousins, it meant a great deal. Sar'idikk could feel the eagerness in the room, as if breeze blew through. Despite everyone's statue-esque posture of submission, she could spot the subtle changes in her cousins due to what they knew what was to come.

Sar'idikk raised her brow in curiosity. They knew? She had only just discovered what was involved a few hours ago. This may have been due to the fact that she avoided learning about what she thought was never going to happen anyway. She recalled Tituga scoffing at her ignorance. But she never thought her cousins would be this excited about it.

It was time to choose a _Lout'kla_. A midwife and wet-nurse, but also a companion. A _Lout'kla _is permitted to breed along side whomever choses her.

Her mother continued on, "To some of you, my young _wmaas_, this opportunity has no value. But I know your older sisters will rise to this occassion. It is a great honor to be _Lou'dte-kalei._" Titunn'cha rose slowly from her perch with the assistance of her cane, her eyes sweeping over her nieces again. "I leave you now with your _Ma'ch-paya_. Younglings - with me please. And escort my dear _Fai'kswei _to her chambers."

Sar'idikk watched her five youngest cousins and second cousins rise quickly. A couple shrank to their mother's side, assisting Ri'chu'ka out of the room after Titunn'cha gently took her hand to help her out of her chair. Ri'chu'ka weakly managed to embrace her younger sister, etiquette making her do so. The littlest of the second cousins, too young to carry their ancient grandmother, filed out of the room behind Titunn'cha, heads low and silent.

Once she could no longer hear their footfalls, Sar'idikk glanced to her sister, who now took her mother's place on the old, carved throne. Tituga had an expression of business on her face, staring down at her four remaining cousins, her eye contact with them intense. One was older than both Sar'idikk and Tituga, two were their age(almost exactly due to being born at the same times), and the last was the youngest, and seemingly the most out of place, barely a few years past the breeding age.

Tituga spoke softly, but sternly.

"This is a heavy task. A lot will be required of you and I will not tolerate anything less then your best. This will not be easy." Tituga paused, observing her cousins. "I am offering you something that many _Ags'thwei _do not get. A choice. If you do not feel ready for this, if you can not fully commit…then you may leave this room now."

The oldest rose to her feet, bowing submissively. Before she could voice her reasons Tituga spoke: "I know. You have daughters serving this house, and sired them for that purpose. You have to instruct them and our young cousins. I appreciate what you have done."

Sar'idikk observed her to eldest cousin quietly slip out of the room, wishing she could go with her. She wished she had a choice.

"Well then. Anyone else?" Tituga eyed the youngest one, waiting. The small Yautja seemed the most eager of them all and defiantly, if not also respectfully, stayed put. Sar'idikk mused inwardly at the young _Asg'thwei_, intrigued by her attitude. "Well then. I am honored. But we both can only choose one."

As Matriarch, Tituga got to choose first. But she already had chosen before this meeting was ever called – her traveling _Asg'thwei_. They locked eyes and smiled. "I choose Ran'tkal, for she has been by my side since my beginnings as a _Ma'ch-paya_." Bowing deeply, Ran'tkal moved to the side of Tituga.

Sar'idikk growled inwardly; Tituga had everything easy. Not fair. She was only able to grumble for a moment before realizing all eyes were on her now.

Yikes – her turn.

Sar'idikk glanced between her cousins, feeling very uncomfortable. They all smiled back, anxious for her approval, their scent and expressions heavy with excitement. Sar'idikk loved them all, grew up with them and experienced different parts of her life with each of them. This was hard. How was she supposed to pick one over the other?

It felt like it had been so long since she had spent quality time with them. She couldn't remember why it had been so long. It felt sudden, when communication between her and her family had stopped. Well…not stopped, but faded. She felt a distance between them, like a caution. Why? She puzzled for a moment, trying to remember.

Oh…wait. An idea struck her.

"This isn't easy, my cousins. I love you all. But I only ask one question to help me decide. But it's an easy one..." Sar'idikk tried to be delicate with how she asked, feeling emotion flood her. She kept her expression muted. "What…is my daughters' name?"

THAT is why her cousins have avoided her. Why they do no call. Why a lot of her old friends and family keep away. Something taboo and everyone's true colors emerged. Loyalty is a scarce commodity, sometimes even in family.

The small Yautja tried her best not to seethe, watching the females before her carefully. Tituga chirred shortly beside her, detecting Sar'idikk's change of attitude. Her musk must have given her away. Breathing slowly to calm herself, Sar'idikk switched her gaze back and forth between her cousins, her eyes finally settling on the youngest, Riin'mei, who was all but beaming at her. She looked as though she was confident that she was the right choice. Arching an eyebrow, Sar'idikk looked back at the other two - they looked almost fearful.

"Well?"

Downcast gazes answered her as she made eye contact with each cousin – except the young one. She was patiently waiting to be acknowledged, head low but holding her eye contact. Sar'idikk snorted, amused by her cousin's obedience. "Riin'mei?"

"Kwei. Your daughter is Kwei…for she is both adorable and mischievous at the same time." The words came tumbling out of her cousin's mouth in excitement, her eyes bright. Sar'idikk blinked in surprise, remembering using those exact words when she had introduced Kwei to her family for the first time. Unfortunately, not everyone was receptive to that introduction.

A click of approval from Tituga broke Sar'idikk stare, which Riin'mei happily acknowledged with a bowed head and a purr. Her other cousins noiselessly and swiftly exited the room, sulking. But Sar'idikk felt no pity for them. They made their fate with thwir prejudice. Sar'idikk smiled warmly at her young cousin, now confident in her decision. "I guess it's decided them. Riin'mei. You will be my _Lou'tkla_. Well will embrace being _Lou'dte-Kalei_ together."

* * *

><p>Finally the carriage stopped. And that meant finally Tituga's stomach could stop churning.<p>

Mother had insisted that their arrival to the Festival be the same way it had been for generations - by drawn carriage. And there was no argument to be had regarding the matter, unless they wanted to awaken their Mother's wrath. The carriage lurched slowly from side to side, jostling the passengers - something Tituga was NOT accustomed to after acclimating to smooth space craft travel.

She glanced to her sister Sar'idikk, who had initially shown genuine interest in this due to the beasts pulling the carriage. A lover of all creatures, even the homeworld's beasts of burden. She thought the traditional way would be enjoyable, and an honor. Tituga watched her small sister gaze hollowly out the window, her expression pale and sickly; it seemed Sar'idikk's excitement about this unique transportation had quickly vanished. Riin'mei, her _Lout'kla_, lightly fanned the small Yatuja in hopes to ease her sickness, but her face told the same story as Sar'idikks. This ride was difficult.

The large Yautja turned her attention to her Mother, glowering at her stone-faced resolve. The tumultuous ride had no effect on her, even at her old age. She sat almost motionless against the rocking ride, eyes closed. She looked relaxed, of all things.

Scowling, Tituga closed her eyes and tried to steady her tumbling stomach, preparing for the stress to come. A small hand on hers drew her attention. Her small _Lout'kla_, Rant'kal, had sensed her uneasiness and tried to offer some comfort with a small smile. Tituga swallowed hard, forcing a smile back. It was hard to keep her face set in the even lines of 'Strong Matriarch' when bile continued to creep up her gullet.

Abruptly the carriage stuttered to a halt, causing Tituga's eyes to snap open. The door opened moments later, allowing stinging, bright sunlight to assault the vision of all in the carriage. Lifting an arm to shield herself from the blinding sun, Tituga chittered in annoyance, squinting out of the open door.

The smell of sand and greenery swept into the carriage, carrying with it the heat from the intense sun and the sound of many voices and footsteps against the hot earth. A shadow stepped forward, blocking out a bit of the bright light. It was a small female, dressed in a fancy but heavy leather garb, offering her hand and bowing politely. Without hesitation Titunn'cha, acknowledging the attendant with an aloof nod, took her hand and exited. Exchanging an anxious look with her sister and _Lout'kla_ Tituga reached for the attendant, who was already done assisting her Mother, feeling her nerves buzzing under her skin and she gripped the small, out-stretched hand.

Once her feet hit the warm stone of the Coliseum, Tituga's breath caught in her throat. They had arrived at _Kari'Kalei'lou_. And it was more than she could have ever imagined. It was bigger, louder, brighter.

Their small group followed the attendant towards the massive entrance, which was attached to the center of the massive, circular Coliseum. Tituga craned her neck as she walked with her group, having never seen a structure so big. There seemed to be more stories to the large building than she could count. Colorful, wide picture windows shined down at her in the hot sunlight on every story, and lush, thick ivy with heavy flowers crawled in and out of the intricate ledges and architecture that adorned the length of the building. There were huge statues that decorated the corner ledges of every floor and along the top of the structure, depicting female yautja in elegant poses, all carved in exquisite detail.

A rumble of a hover-craft sounded overhead as it breezed by Tituga, landing in a designated area on an elevated platform in front of the left entrance. Large females from other tribes leapt out of the craft swiftly before the shuttle thundered away, allowing another to take its place moments after. Another shuttle buzzed over their heads going in the other direction to a matching elevated platform at the right entrance, unloading more passengers. Looking around, Tituga noticed the entrance they arrived at was the only one at ground level, and behind their carriage was a line of others. There were attendants everywhere, eager to assist, helping unload carriages and leading groups into the main entrance. Tituga raised her eyebrows - they were all female. There wasn't a male to be seen.

Eventually, after waiting behind other small groups all bustling towards the Coliseum, they arrived at the massive entrance. Only one more group ahead of them and they were in. The attendant who had walked them to the entrance had long disappeared to assist another group that had just arrived.

The group ahead of her was made up of one large female and three small _Aseigans_, all very light-skinned. The large Yautja seemed to look more nervous than the smaller; her posture was stiff and her eyes were wide staring straight forward. Her musk reeked of anxiety, causing Tituga to scrunch her mandibles in distaste.

She prayed her pheramones weren't betraying her like that - she had mandated she and her sister have a heavy application of _La'skwetsa _before they went anywhere.

Hoping she could see what was taking so long, Tituga tilted her head, trying to see around the family in front of her. She clicked in irritation, unable to see anything despite being so close. While the large, intricately carved wooden doors were open, the entrance itself was hidden by a curtain of beautiful, shining beads and two rather rough looking female guards.

It seemed that privacy was a high-commodity.

Those in front of her stepped forward on the queue of those two solid guards, disappearing through the glimmering, beaded veil. The sentries resumed their positions in front of the curtain instantaniously, stoic and silent. Their gaze was set forward, almost unblinking. Tituga sighed shortly, feeling her anticipation growing.

Tituga and her family waited, tossing glances at each other in confusion as they stood in silence. Except for Titunn'cha. Leaning on her cane, she was motionless and calm. Her eyes were closed, as though she was napping. Tituga pinched together her upper mandibles - her Mother's silence was maddening. Although Tituga secretly wished she could show that much composure so easily. She shot Sar'idikk a frustrated glance, which her sister mirrored with more bewilderment than agitation. She signed breifly to Tituga, her eyes pleading; _Be calm, be centered_.

Exasperated, Tituga nodded, trying to find her center and relax. It wasn't working.

And then it happened – the guards moved to the side in a synchronized motion, gesturing towards the entrance. Tituga heard nothing; no alarm, no verbal queue. Yet they stepped away at the same time, as though on command. Tituga was mystified, looking between the two incredulously.

"_Dai'chau_. Move forward, please." Her mother sounded next to her, her tone soft but words short. The same tone she had always used when instructing her children, Tituga noticed. Her eyes darted to her Mother, confused and irritated at the same time. Titunn'cha inclined her head slightly, ignoring her daughters outrage. "The _Ma'ch-paya_ enters first."

Eyes widening, Tituga stepped ahead of her mother on command, sharing a passing, agonizing gaze with Sar'idikk as she did so. A deep breath allowed her to mask her uncertainty, her posture and expression assuming the authoritarian look of a Matriarch she had so carefully sculpted. Hopefully no one can sense her uneasiness...hopefully the _La'skwetsa _was working the right way_. _

She crossed the threshold.

The cool, sparkling beads slithered along her shoulders and face as she stepped through them, tinkling softly as she and her family entered. When her eyes adjusted from the bright sun outside to the shade of the interior, Tituga took in the room she had entered. Immediately her senses were assaulted with powerful, sweet-smelling inscents, the smoke of it clouding the chamber slightly. The room was smaller than what she expected, like a giant foyer. Light-colored, feathery drapes hung elaborately on every wall and two other bead-covered doorways faced them on either side of the room. A giant female stood directly in front of them between these two doors, hands folded in a prayer motion, surrounded by several smaller _Aseigans_.

That female was tall; taller then a lot of females Tituga had seen in her time as Matriarch. Taller than Tituga. Silky, glittering fabric draped over her form like an elegant toga, the fabric sheer enough to hint at all of the vuluptuous body underneath it. Her rust-colored skin and pale belly stood out against the light material, and black, over-lapping markings climbed all over her arms and legs. Golden embroidery wove its way around the large sleeves that hung about her arms, fixed to her biceps with large, gold bracelets. Her wrists, ankles and neck were heavily fitted with gold and jewels, with tiny golden chains dangling from either side of her jaw, like earrings. Her black tendrils were thick and long, and half were wrapped in an intricate head piece that made her striking red eyes stand out against her dark skin.

Those ruby eyes regarded Tituga quietly, and for several long moments.

"_Ah'tu'lamm, Ma'ch-paya_ Tituga. I am pleased to finally meet you. Your _Mol'paay_ speaks highly of you." A small nod from the giant Yautja followed, the delicate chains dangling from her head piece to her upper mandibles whispering softly as they were disturbed.

Tituga hid her shock and confusion, holding the other females gaze. She fumed inwardly for a moment – as acting Matriarch wasn't she supposed to be abreast of whatever she was getting into? Oh whomever she was meeting? A sideways glance to her Mother did no help – she had the same expression on as before. This was infuriating.

"_Ah'tu'lamm_ and many thanks. Although…I'm afraid I do not know who you are…" Tituga kept her tone smooth, returning the nod she was greeted with. "You will have to excuse my confusion with all of this."

A chuckle answered her from the large female, "You are fine, young _Ma'ch-paya_. Many are lost when they enter my walls. But all leave with their future set. I am Lill'inruu, high priestess of _Kari'kalei'lou_. I will help guide you on your path." Her voice was soft and low, almost musical. She raised her hand up. "My _Wmaas_ – Lady Tituga and her family require our blessings."

Immediately Tituga was rushed by the _Aseigans_ behind Lill'inruu, who bowed swiftly before relieving everyone, even their _Lout'kla_, of all their baggage. Another group swooped in after the first, dressed more delicately in floating, shimmery dresses, circling Tituga and her family. They swung golden containers in a rhythmic motion, in almost a dance, wafting fragrance toward them with big, beautiful feathers. They chanted ever so softly, and their continuous slow circling through the fog of their canisters was almost dizzying.

But calmness found Tituga in that ritual. As alarmed as she was, whatever they were doing was beautiful and elegant and intoxicating. And working. The scents washing over her allowed her body to relax. She managed a long gaze at her mother and sister, and at the two _Lout'klas_ – they all wore the same expression. Everything around them was different and new, but the sounds and the smells were inviting. And they had only just arrived.

Suddenly the _Aseigans_ stopped, falling to their knees in a deep bow around them. Blinking, Tituga looked between the small Yautja, confusion finding her again. She looked up to see Lill'inruu approach her, hands folded as before. She took Tituga's shoulders in those massive hands, leaning in to press her jeweled forehead to hers. The sudden invasion of her personal space should have caused Tituga alarm, but strangely she felt very comfortable. Perhaps it was the ritual from earlier, or perhaps it was the powerful but disarming scent radiating off of Lill'inruu. Whatever the case, Tituga held the larger Yautja's stare with heavy-lidded eyes. After a moment of intensely connecting eye contact, Lill'inruu closed her eyes and whispered softly to Tituga:

"Welcome, _Fai'hswei_, to _Kari'kalei'lou_."


End file.
